nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Integrated Strike Force
The ISF is the special forces branch of the Lorian Armed Forces. Former in 2167, combining multiple service's branches into a single more efficient unit. Their motto is doing the most, with the least. Deployments They have been employed in all major conflicts the GLOCK has seen, including Yucatan, southern mexico, the Azores and they were of great importance during Der Lange Krieg. Organisation They are split into a number of categories. The mouth These are primarily spec forces designed to recruit and train allies. Personnel of such a unit will be ambassadors as much as instructors and such advisors will need to be diplomatic and tolerant of foreign customs and cultures. Linguistic ability and the ability to teach are obviously useful. Since advisors may end up leading the units they train, and these units will be infantry rather than special forces, familiarity with commanding large units will be needed. In some countries they may be needed to train armoured and artillery units as well. During peacetime, they act as trainers for our forces. This keeps them practiced and improves our conventional capabilities. The Eyes Strategic reconnaissance force. These are the guys that guide the smart bombs into the enemy's capital and some of their missions may involve clandestine operations such as reconnaissance in disguise. Small units, under 4 men. Mainly intelligence gathering but include limited attacks such as sniping or ambushes. Equipped with ATV’s. The Ears Divisional recon unit with similar abilities to the eyes. They’re requipped to establish/maintain Ops. Resembles a marine force recon unit. The fist Similar to the average perception of special forces. Offensive action with Special forces is usually to secure a strategic objective or to attack a behind the lines target. This includes raiding operations (short duration) and guerilla activity (long duration) and usually involves attacking the enemy's lines of communication and supply. They have: *A Support company with additional light, medium and possibly heavy mortars; Automatic grenade launchers, MANPADS, Anti-Material Rifles, HMGs, Recoilless Rifles, Anti-tank systems etc. *An attached unit of helicopters. These will probably be armed transport/utility types. *A pool of light armour *A pool of "Junkers" –vehicles that can be used for transport but are regarded as expendable if necessary. Many of these might be captured or obsolete vehicles. These troops are highly adept at operating in small units and are familiar with foreign weaponry for sustained behind lines missions. Conclusion Training/Liaison Missions will mainly be the responsibility of the mouth, and these missions many involve operations within enemy territory. Special reconnaissance will be the duty of the eyes. This includes guiding airstrikes, artillery, naval gunfire or finding targets for offensive operations. The ears will be responsible for long range divisional reconnaissance and OP operations. Offensive operations ranging from a squad to a battalion are the responsibility of the fist. These units have organic resources of weapons and vehicles to help achieve their mission. The eyes provide direct action in situations when Delta formations lack the necessary skills.The mouth provide direct action when the ears lacks the required skills or trains other units in these skills. Special forces also have a number of transport vehicles organic to their formations. Operating Procedures Capture/Destruction of objectives. They silently exterminate the guard, before entering the facility, blocking off the rooms/cars/automobiles where the personnel and guards are located. If discovered, they shall act bravely, destroying personnel with small arms and hand-grenades and encouraging panic. A second team will carry out the task of capturing/sabotaging equipment. They captures POW, documents, new weapons, and prepares the objective for detonation with landmines and hexplosives. Should the enemy be encountered, the group does whatever it can to inflict as much damage to the objective with all means at its disposal, and then retreats to its meeting point. There are also groups that support the two teams, keeping the opponent away from reinforcing the objective externally, and covering the retreat of the unit in the event of a pursuit. May place mines or execute ambushes during the retreat. The main body of the unit then retreats, camouflaging its tracks. They retreat to a predetermined meeting point 5-10km away from the objective with several backups equally distant from the main meeting point. Counter-Air Commandos are dropped days earlier from high altitude by fast paraplanes outside enemy territory. They set up to 10 miles away from a major airbase while someone sneaks to within laser designation range of the airbase. In addition to small arms they’re armed with heavy rifles, MANPADS and missiles similar to the hellfire. They fire missiles at enemy aircraft and fire heavy rifles into their cockpit. For the cost of 10 $0.05 50. Cal rounds, we can easily destroy $100 million jets. Meanwhile base personnel are running around with no idea what is happening. Counter-Naval These are inserted by small, stealthy subs. They’re armed with the same weaponry as the air commandos and also some torpedoes. They fire the torpedoes and heavy missiles at enemy ships in a harbour or civilian port then use the MANPADS and heavy rifles to down enemy helos that come after them. They’ll then extract. Same timing as before. Category:Glock Category:Military Category:Current Nation Creation Military Category:Loria Category:Quill